This invention relates to an ultrasonic imaging system and method for forming a combined image from at least two ultrasonic images that differ in resolution.
Ustuner, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,926 describes an ultrasonic imaging system that combines a detail image having high spatial resolution with a contrast image having high contrast resolution to produce a combined image. This combined image combines both detail resolution of the detail image and contrast resolution of the contrast image. With this approach, improved combined images can be created.
The present invention represents an improvement to the imaging systems described in the above-identified Ustuner patent, and this improvement provides yet further operational advantages.